


Popcorn

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: Jack started to throw popcorn into the air to catch in his mouth. His success rate was pretty good but the majority of those missed ended up on Daniel in some way, so it was win-win exercise really.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Set myself a wee challenge to do daily mini-fic to keep my friend going through a busy work month. This was one of them.

Jack had lost interest in the movie. Not that it was bad, it had just been a long week and his attention span was running on fumes.

The rest of the team seemed to be feeling the same. Daniel's head was on the back of the sofa, fighting with himself to keep his eyes open. Sam had her legs curled up under her and was picking at a loose thread on her jeans, her mind seemingly miles away.

Teal'c, Jack was pretty sure, was kel-no-reeming with his eyes open. He hadn't moved in a really long time.

Jack started to throw popcorn into the air to catch in his mouth. His success rate was pretty good but the majority of those missed ended up on Daniel in some way, so it was win-win exercise really.

He took another handful and tossed one in the air... bullseye! He chewed happily, celebrating with a small fistpump.

Another... damn. Bounced off his chin and onto Daniel.

Another... a large, dark hand snatched the corn from mid-air with dexterity belying it's size. “Nice!”

Teal'c chewed, still staring unseeing at the TV screen though a slight tilt to his lips, “Indeed.”

 

 


End file.
